


DICE's Comeback!

by Uvaisgonnazoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, DICE Member Oma Kokichi, F/F, F/M, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Post-Game(s), Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uvaisgonnazoom/pseuds/Uvaisgonnazoom
Summary: Kokichi will get his family back, even if he has to run from police or detective alike. He will go to hell and back just to have to be in their arms again. He knows just the right way to do it too!After all, you can't be the Ultimate Supreme Leader if you have no one to follow you.
Relationships: DICE & Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi & Other(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	DICE's Comeback!

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this!

Kokichi sighed as he leaned against the chair, the cold plastic soothing his back. He tightly grips his bag and glances around as he feels the train stop. He watched as people start filling in empty spots, Kokichi was beginning to calm down once more.

  
  


Then he watched as Kaito fucking Momota got onto the train, the blundering idiot must be out of therapy already. Kokichi shifts closer to Mori, he feels his face to check if his mask was on correctly. It was. He could feel Mori’s gaze on him, then a hand holding his carefully. Kokichi knows that he shouldn’t be this worried, both of them were in civilian clothing and had their masks on. 

They did still stick out though, with Mori’s natural beauty and Kokichi’s white hair, even the clothes they’re wearing painted a picture to the public eye. Mori had on a cream-colored turtleneck with a honey brown cardigan and a similar shade of pants. Kokichi was wearing a black hoodie with a simple pair of dark blue jeggings. It was pretty much night and day when they sat next to each other. 

Mori noticed his distress quite quickly, she grabbed out her phone and pulled up a simple game, handing it to him. Kokichi silently took it and began to fidget with it, while he did have his own phone it wasn’t the same type of feeling. 

It managed to keep Kokichi distracted enough that it calmed most of his nerves, so he handed the phone back as soon as he calmed down. The train was coming to a stop, their stop. Mori quickly collected their bags, not giving Kokichi a chance to snatch it. She held his hand as they started walking. 

  
  


As soon as they got to the platform, they started to speed up a bit. Right as they got to the exit, Kokichi turned around and did he ever regret it. As soon as he turned he made eye contact with the one and only Shuichi Saihara.  _ Fuck.  _ Right as Shuichi began to open his mouth, Kaito called out to them “Ouma!? Is that you!?” Everyone turned around and looked at the pair. Whispers quickly rang out. Kokichi glanced at Mori, she glanced back at him. They nod.

  
  
  


And Kokichi began booking it out of the train station before anyone could get a word in. Mori hot on his heels. 

  
  


Kokichi mumbled curses as he ran, glancing behind him he sees both Saihara and Kaito sprinting after him. He spotted some civilians speaking on their phones. Most likely calling the police, Kokichi noted. Bursting out of the train station Kokichi and Mori nodded at each other once more, “Meet back at the meeting place once you shake them!” Mori nodded, “Be safe boss.” Kokichi gave her a slight smile, the only indication being his eyes curling up slightly. “You too, Hearts.” And then they took off in the opposite direction. 

  
  


Kokichi cursed as he shoved past onlookers, he could still hear the footsteps drawing closer. Quickly running in front of an alley before being yanked in. Kokichi trashed as his attacker dragged him further down the alley. He desperately tried to pry the arm around his wait off but to no avail. He managed to grab the hand over his mouth, right as he was about to yell a quiet hiss from behind him silenced him, as soon as the whisper left the person’s mouth he stopped thrashing. “Eichi..?” 

  
  


The arms let go, Kokichi quickly turns around to be faced with Eichi, one of DICE’s members. “Spades!” “ _ SHHH! The detective is still out for you, Boss! _ ” Kokichi’s hand flew to his mouth, pulling it shut like a zipper before tossing away the imaginary key. A stupid smile stuck on his face. “ _ Let’s go to the meeting point! Hearts should be waiting! _ ” Eichi looked surprised, “ _ You found Hearts? She is one of the hardest people to find! _ ” Kokichi nodded excitedly “ _ It’s expected of Hearts! I’ll tell you the story on the way! Hurry up Spades! We’ve got a lot of catching up to do after all! _ ” 

  
  


Kokichi walked down the alley, Spades following shortly behind. “ _ Well, Boss? How did you find Hearts?”  _ Kokichi hummed, “ _ Well… She found me! _ ” Spades gave him a look as if asking him to continue. “ _ Let me begin from the beginning…”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ It was just another night in the hospital center, it had been weeks since I’d heard any news about DICE, none of the nurse staff would let me see the news and they’d refuse to answer me when I asked about you all… Since no one would tell me anything, I thought, ‘Why not go see for myself?’ I knew the layout of the building pretty well at that point, I’d ask the nurses to walk me around the hospital when I was stuck in my wheelchair. No one knew that I was planning on escaping, as it was the final night, the night I planned on escaping, Hearts showed up. Risky I know, but no one could tell it was her, she’s always been good at infiltration. Hearts helped me escape, no one noticed us as we left. When I asked her how she told me that she had asked an old friend for a favor. Ever since then we’ve been searching for all of DICE, it’s been a few months but we’ve managed to locate a few cities where they’re located. Turns out all of the efforts we put into this worked out! _ ” Kokichi grins at Eichi, “ _ How, Boss? _ ” “ _ We’ve got you!” _

  
  
  
  
  


Kokichi hummed as he kicked his feet, it’s been almost 30 minutes with no sign of Mori. Eichi silently messed with his phone, his eyes peeking up every time someone walks past the alley. Kokichi silently glared at the ground, his nerves solely increased as time went on. 

  
  


“I can hear your worrying from almost a mile away, calm down.” Kokichi and Eichi quickly turn and look down the end of the alley, seeing Mori walk into the light. “Mori!” Eichi ran at her, wrapping his arms around her. Mori smiles softly, returning the hug. “Did you shake ‘em? Or does that blundering idiot need his hands cut off for hurting you?” Mori shook her head, “I’d be more worried about him, he’s the one who got socked in the face after all!” Kokichi’s eye practically sparkled at that, “Alright! Let’s get you over to my hideout before the police are called!” The two look over at Eichi, nodding quickly and following. 

  
  


“Eichi what the actual fuck.” Kokichi stood in the living room of a small apartment. “How long have you been here for?” Eichi hummed, “My cousin lets me stay here, he knows about me being in DICE, just as long as I come back safe it’s fine, something about teamwork or whatever... He even said that the others can stay here too! ” Kokichi hummed, “Alright, I don’t see why not…” Kokichi plopped down on the couch with a huff. His entire body hurt from the day’s activity but he didn’t plan on telling them anytime soon. Once everyone had found a spot to stay Eichi chimed in. 

  
  


“I‘m going, to be honest, don’t think your plan is going to work.” Kokichi and Mori look at him, “Eh?” “Well, you’ve located everyone’s city right..? So are we going to look at every city for them..? They’re most likely going to take months to find, especially since the recent incident… Everyone is laying low right now, so they most likely won’t be easy to find.” That’s true…” Mori muttered under her breath. Kokichi hummed quietly, before standing up quickly, with the biggest smile on his face. 

  
  


“Then we have to find them DICE style! We’ll do a heist! Open up our requests again! Every time we’ll leave a hidden message behind for them to find! That way they’ll know that we’re back in business!” Kokichi grinned, a childlike sparkle in his eyes. 

“Uh- Boss- One flaw with that plan…” Kokichi looked over at Eichi, “What if other people find the messages and that leads them to us..?” Kokichi hummed silently, “We check out what they’re made of! If they’re smart enough we might recruit them into DICE! Or we can get a few allies!” Eichi shook his head slightly, “No- We also need to scout out a location to lead them to, set up traps in case of emergency, and we need to reach the place we’re going to steal from…”

Mori huffed a small laugh, making Eichi and Kokichi turn to her. “That’s Spades for you… Always thinking ahead and analyzing. Tomorrow we can go look for a place to scout out, but we need to shower and get some new clothes. I, for one, am kinda sick of this mom get up-” Kokichi nodded, “And some food- God I am starving!” Eichi smiled, “Alright! I’ll get started on dinner and you two can go get comfortable! I have some spare clothes in the bedroom!” Mori and Kokichi both said their thanks, quickly going to the spare room. 

  
  
  
  


Once both DICE members showered and were dressed in fresh clothes they sat down on the couch, Eichi quickly brought out the food. “So far we’ve got 3 out of 10 members of DICE. We’re one step closer to bringing everyone back together again!” Eichi and Mori shared a smile, “Well, we’ve gotta hurry then… We don’t want to keep the others waiting!” “Exactly- Kokichi! Eat your vegetables!” The leader huffed quietly, silently shoving broccoli into his mouth and chewing. “Meanie Mori…” 

  
  
  
  


When everyone was asleep later on the couches, Kokichi slipped away, silently walking into the bathroom and pulling out his phone. He smiled while reading the article once more, even with the headlines.  **DICE MAKES A COMEBACK?! DICE’S FIRST HEIST SINCE THEIR LEADER BEING GONE!** Reading this always made him forget the pain he’s in and warms his heart. It also reminded him of why he couldn’t wait anymore, he had to find his members, his family. 

  
  
  


Before the police did.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this about a month or two ago, and I decided I'd like to run with this idea. I won't post on it as frequently as I did with my other fics but I do plan on continuing this. 
> 
> !!!!I AM NOT BACK FROM HIATUS!!!!
> 
> Current active members of DICE- 
> 
> Mori, Hearts, specialty: Infiltration   
> Eichi, Spades, specialty: Planning and Information (temporary)   
> Kokichi, Boss, Joker, specialty: Leading


End file.
